Giselle
Giselle, labeled The Queen Of Lolita was one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. She returns in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of the Lolitas along with her travel partner, Tammy. Gisellesquare.jpg MMBack.jpg RRBack.jpg Biography Really named after a famous supermodel but nowadays considers herself named after the 'Enchanted' heroine, Giselle is a girl with the heart and soul of a Lolita. At a very young age she was heavily inspired by princesses and fairy tales she saw in animated movies and dressed like a princess. When she grew up she did some research and found Lolita fashion and is now living the fantasy. But since some Lolita dresses are REALLY expensive and not very durable, she practiced fashion design and sewing and soon became skilled enough to make her own Lolita dresses with materials and fabrics that are both functional and fashionable. Inspired by a trip to Tokyo Disneyland, she reveres animation and Japanese culture and has started her own fashion line, 'Wonderland Sweets'. Though more local, her dresses have been ordered online frantically by Lolitas who adore their function ability and cute designs so she maintains it successfully and professionally. Her professionalism is complimented by her sweet personality and her optimism. But by chance, a unique and somewhat disturbing change came over her when she was introduced to yaoi. Falling in love with the Japanese manga-genre, she sometimes loses herself in fantasies and imagination. Still, she has conducted herself to only lose focus and jump to conclusions, something she disliked about the many animated movies and has now become her ultimate vow not to do, if she sees something suggesting a yaoi relationship or action. Having fallen in love with Total Drama's ADORABLE Ezekiel and wanting to make him her boyfriend, she's signed up for Total Drama. Coverage Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Giselle appeared in Suckers Punched as the fear of Jo, girly attributes, assigned to fight Mel. Giselle was able to take advantage of Mel's emotionally weakened state to tire her, rendering her defenseless. Sierra cheered and ordered some of Giselle's lolita brand clothes. Giselle proceeded to win the fight, before being dismissed by Blaineley. Total Drama Revenge Do Over Giselle was placed on the Mutant Maggots and immediately discovered that no previous contestants would be returning. She attempted to befriend Sammy but was cut off by Amy. Giselle proceeded to encourage Ella and Jack in early episodes, and often would go toe to toe as best as she could with Harrison, who was quick to push her ideas aside. Giselle was supportive of Jack and lent him her skills in dress-making to fix his jacket whenever need be. Giselle recognized troublesome love behavior from Rodney and helped him overcome his dazes in Scaling Walls And Scary Falls. Rodney and Desiree were the first couple she brought together that season. Shortly after, she was trusted by Sammy to have herself voted off instead of Amy, which Giselle obliged to, fulfilling Sammy's trick on Amy. After the team swap, where Tanner and Colton joined the team, Giselle was estatic and shipped Harrison and Colton effortlessly, but changed her views when Coby showed interest, and Giselle worked to help him approach Harrison. In A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste, Giselle helped realign Rodney with his Desiree crush. Harrison and Coby were the second couple to be formed through Giselle's aid. Giselle proceeded to help Nicole and Leonard, being one of the sole people to believe Nicole after she was framed by Scarlett in Arts And HOLY CRAFT!. Giselle was penaltied by Chris and picked on in her final few episodes, and in Eat, Puke, And Be Wary, Giselle was adopted into W.H.A.T. by Jack, and was paired with Nicole, who came to the conclusion that the game was growing far too dangerous, and the remaining people in the game were far less pacifistic than Giselle, and she was mercy killed at the following elimination, also due to Scarlett and Tanner's super immunities. Giselle returned in the finale, having fixed Jack's cape a second time, just in time for the grand finale Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over In the season special, Celebrity Manhunt 2: The Call To Drama, Giselle had allied with Lindsay in her business, and discovered that Ezekiel was competing in the Ridonculous Race. Giselle accepted the invite with Lindsay's persuasion. Giselle is set to compete in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Giselle has competed against, she has yet to outrank Courtney, Dj, Heather and Alejandro. *Giselle has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants that she has competed against. *Giselle has outranked Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Giselle has yet to outrank Leonard. *Of the second generation of original characters, Giselle has yet to outrank Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants that Giselle has competed against, she has yet to outrank Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *Giselle is the third OC that doesn't belong to CoGreen to be confirmed to compete overall in TDDO. **The first two were Nathaniel and Mel **However, Giselle was the first member of the new generation to be revealed. *Giselle is the first contestant to make a cameo who isn't a part of the first generation. *She is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Scarlett, Jack, Krystal, Tanner, Coby and Max. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Original Characters Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Radioactive Rats Category:TDU Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants